Vive el estilo Free!
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Decide lo que quieres hacer y con quien quieres quedarte. Es tú historia, con opciones múltiples, tu decides. [reader game]
1. Chapter 1

**_Bien la cosa de como nacio esto fue mientras jugaba corazón de melón alguien juega? Bueno da igual :D esto esta inspirado en la dinamica de elegir opciones al final del capitulo, tú eliges, y la que tenga más botos gana y con eso se continuara la historia... .3. En pocas palabras esta es su historia~_**

**_Bueno espero que les guste ya saben nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia._**

* * *

**_"Comenzando el día"_**

Realmente estaba ansiosa era su primer día en el Instituto Iwatobi, se miró preocupada en el espejo ¿Cómo carajos le iba a hacer para hablar con alguien? Un tubo era más hablador que ella, un aura negativa la rodeo, ¡o por el amor de Dios! Que tan positiva podía ser, se jalo el cabello algo desesperada mientras se daba cabezazos contra el vidrio del espejo ―vamos tu puedes, tu puedes y si no te mueres en el intento―los golpes se hicieron más constantes y fuertes.

―Dice mamá que ya bajes a desayunar idiota― una vena se posiciono en su frente, ¿porque nadie tocaba la puerta para entrar a su habitación? Estuvo a punto de gritarle a su hermano menor pero se contuvo realmente siempre se enojaba con ese idiota que era su hermanito menor pero bueno que más daba al rato se le iba el enojo.

―Oke― su forma de decir ok era rara, la verdad ya ni se recordaba porque lo decía así, tenía lagunas mentales en verdad que eso era preocupante. Dio un suspiro ya estaba divagando.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, su hermano menor y su hermana mayor peleando entre ellos y ocasionalmente con ella, su mamá riéndose por algo de lo dicho y su padre interviniendo cuando en verdad no lo dejaban desayunar en paz. Se lavó los dientes y se dispuso a irse, miro acongojada la falda que estaba usando un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, demonios odiaba las faldas y por no usarlas sus piernas eran algo pálidas, pero ¡pero! Contrastaba con su piel, ella de por si ya era pálida tal vez porque odiaba el sol y pasaba refugiada en su casa, pensar eso no le había servido mucho. Suspiro otra vez, odiaba el sol y precisamente se venían a vivir a una zona pesquera.

Sus hermanos tomaron rumbos diferentes, su hermana a la universidad, su hermano todavía no podía asistir al instituto, era tres años menor que ella, y bueno para ella ese era su último año antes de asistir a una universidad en realidad todavía no se decidía con su carrera, esperaba que a finales de ese año pudiera, bueno sería positiva―seré positiva―susurro distraída con cara pensativa.

―Perdón, ¿me hablabas?―la chica parpadeo confundida era su idea o había escuchado una voz ―este ammm―se giró a su derecha rápidamente y vio a un joven castaño que le sonreía amigablemente, tenía el uniforme del último año del instituto Iwatobi, era bastante alto y tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde.

El color subió a su cara _"tengo que dejar de hablar sola"_, negó con la cabeza baja ―lo siento no quise molestarlo―contesto con vergüenza y hablando bajito _"jodida timidez sal de este cuerpo"_. Soltó un suspiro mientras seguía caminando y miraba sus pies como si fueran las cosas más interesantes del mundo, no conocía al chico y seguro ya pensaba que era rara.

―¿Eres nueva verdad?―le pregunto de nuevo el de ojos verdes.

La chica asintió ―sí.

―Tenía razón, nunca te había visto―agrego con una sonrisa hermosa.

―Es que me mude hace poco en realidad no conozco muy bien, solo me sé el camino del instituto―agrego apenada, el tipo le daba confianza.

―Hu ya veo, no te preocupes aquí la gente es agradable bueno a mí me lo parecen―rió un poquito a su comentario.

La chica sonrió ante la actitud del más alto _"es muy agradable"―_parece ser cierto―comento sin pensar mucho.

―¿He? ¿Por qué lo dices?―pregunto con curiosidad.

La otra contesto con la cara roja y bajito―es que usted parece ser una persona amigable―el castaño se sonrojo levemente pero la de ojos cafés no lo vio.

―¡Mako-chan! ¡Mako-chan!―vio como un rubio se le tiraba encima al castaño y un peliazul de lentes rojos venia corriendo detrás de él.

_"Yaoi"_ se dio una cachetada mental al pensar en eso _"vamos tranquila solo son amigos, si solo eso para tu impulso fujoshi, no pienses cosas pervertidas"_ se dio una palmadita en la mejilla olvidando que había más gente hasta que unos ojos rosas estuvieron muy cerca de su espacio personal.

El rostro le ardió como el infierno y dio un paso para atrás chocando con alguien pudo ver cómo era el pelizul de lentes que la sostenía por la cintura―¿se encuentra bien?―pregunto preocupado ―Nagisa-kun no hagas eso―regaño mientras la chica subía de color rojo si era posible.

Se libró torpemente de los brazos de peliazul mientras asentía repetidamente, pero bueno hoy no era su día no vio una botella y se resbalo agarrándose de lo primero que encontró, nadie pensaría que iba a terminar sentada encima de un pelirrojo. Se paró mareada, con la cara ardiendo, y dolor de cabeza producido por esto y con los ojos llorosos de la vergüenza ―¡Perdón!―dio una reverencia exagerada y se quedó así un ratito hasta que escucho una risa proveniente del rubio.

Alzo la vista apenada ―eres tierna―menciono como si nada mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en una seña despreocupada.

No quiso ver a nadie más, gracias al señor sonó su celular, no tardo ni 5 segundos en contestar.

―¿Ya llegaste al instituto?―pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

―No todavía no, apenas voy por el puente ¿Por qué?―pregunto con desconfianza.

―¡Necesito un favor! Deje mi proyecto de algebra en casa ¿podrías traérmelo al parque? ¡Por favor es importante!―se mordió el labio inferior odiaba ser tan manipulable respecto a sus hermanos.

―Está bien Rin, pero me ¡debes un helado de fresa! Llegare tarde por tu culpa. A veces siento que tú y Misaki se aprovechan de mí―expreso con fingido enojo.

―Lo que pasa es que eres la mejor hermana―agrego feliz la chica.

―Si lo que sea te veo dentro de un rato, adiós Rin-onee-chan―finalizo la llamada.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con 4 pares de ojos que la estaban viendo, otro sonrojo más, genial ―yo debo irme, gracias―dio unos pasos pero una voz la detuvo.

―Parece ser que necesitas irte, hu ¡ya se! Te puedo prestar mi bicicleta, o la de Rei-chan que es más grande o Rin-chan te puede llevar en su auto ¿ne ne? ¿Qué decides?―agrego risueño el rubio.

―O puedo acompañarte, mi mamá me acaba de mandar un mensaje de que si le podía llevar el almuerzo a mis hermanitos porque los olvidaron, por lo visto vives algo cerca de mi casa―le expuso sonriente el castaño.

* * *

Bueno aquí están las opciones voten por su favorita y dependiendo de la que les guste y tenga mayor votos, con esa opción se continuara la historia :D

del personaje femenino:

a)Namida Fushikawa.

b)Nanami Fushikawa.

c)Tsubaki Fushikawa.

Lo se el mismo apellido me gusta ese xp

Opción respectos a la tarea encomendada por tu hermana:

a)Bicicleta de Nagisa con rubio incluido.

b)Bicicleta de Rei, con megane incluido.

c)Auto de Rin, con pelirrojo incluido.

d)caminata con Makoto

e)rechazar las ofertas. (con esta opción conoces a otro personaje).

Bueno cuando allan votado alguien continuare esto ;3

* * *

_Espero y esto le guste a alguien 3 _

_Nos leemos después, bye bye._

**Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por jugar 3 espero y les guste el cap de hoy.**

**Ya saben los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen solo la historia esto lo hago sin animos de lucro.**

* * *

**"Clubs"**

La joven solo negó avergonzada no los conocía no podía aprovecharse de gente que acababa de conocer además aunque se vieran buenas personas nadie le aseguraba nada ―no es necesario los acabo de conocer seria de muy mala educación de mi parte, pero―vio como los ojos la miraban con curiosidad, comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su saco nerviosa, podía sentir el calor y sofocación provocados por la vergüenza, bajó la mirada.

―Si es por eso no tenemos ningún problema, hasta Rin-chan no se negó―agrego divertido el rubio al ver como el pelirrojo chasqueaba la lengua y fruncía el ceño.

―No es por eso es que los acabo de conocer y yo no podría hacerlo y bueno este―movía sus manos frenéticamente mientras miraba avergonzada al de ojos verdes, ahora que lo pensaba no se sabía el nombre de este.

―Tachibana Makoto― le dijo con una sonrisa radiante el de ojos verdes, la chica parpadeo confundida procesando la información _"es como si supiera leer las miradas"_ pensó ligeramente agradecida.

―Además con Tachibana-san me encontré hace unos 10 minutos y yo llevaba caminando ya unos 20 minutos y estamos al frente ya del instituto, no puedo ser tan desconsiderada―explico avergonzada.

―La señorita tiene razón, además supongo que proponerle algo como eso a alguien que acabas de conocer no genera mucha confianza Nagisa-kun―menciono el peliazul mientras se ajustaba los lentes, el rubio solo hizo un puchero.

―Bueno supongo que Rei-chan tiene razón―vio como el de ojos rosas solo suspiro pero después le sonrió con alegría ―de todos modos nos veremos en el instituto ¿nee?―la castaña asintió alegremente _"al parecer si voy a tener amigos que alegría"_ una sonrisa radiante se posiciono en el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, claro está que si no fuera tan distraída como era hubiera notado que la mirada de los presentes brillaron al verla sonreír.

Camino hacia una banca que estaba cerca y comenzó a sacar unas cosas que los muchachos no pudieron ver―Esta bien entonces te vemos después ammm―era cierto no le había dicho su nombre a ninguno de los presentes.

―Fushikawa Nanami es un gusto―la vieron darles una reverencia para después darse la vuelta y despedirse con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus cabellos se mecían con el viento― espero verlos después―la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, se alejó patinando en unos patines negros con turquesa.

Todos parpadearon al ver que ya la habían perdido de vista, la verdad era que por alguna extraña razón les había dejado una impresión ¿fuerte?

―Espero ver a Nana-chan pronto―menciono risueño el de menor estatura para ingresar al establecimiento. Ninguno agrego nada más se sentían confundidos o algo parecido –en realidad atontados- pero nadie lo mencionaría, asi que decidieron entrar también al lugar.

* * *

Cerro los ojos un momento sintiendo la brisa fresca golpear su rostro, era peligroso tomando en cuenta que bueno iba en patines, abrió los ojos para seguir observando el lugar por el que iba, _"que lindo un sendero de cerezos, espero que dentro de poco florezcan"_ sonrió un poquito _"así me sentiría como en un anime shojo o algo parecido"_ se dio un manotazo débil en la mejilla para después reír levemente _"es como el hecho de que aprendí a patinar por Sakura Card Captor, aunque también porque me siento libre cuando patino"_ cerro los ojos de nuevo _"es como si pudiera volar o algo parecido…"_ oh en serio que voló, salió volando por los aires al chocar contra una piedrita para después estrellarse contra el frio y sucio terreno.

Cayo de estómago _"en momentos como este agradezco casi no tener pecho"_ se sentó con un aura negativa al recordar el tamaño del de su hermana, ella en cambio estaba más plana que una tabla de planchar.

―¡¿Señorita se encuentra bien?!―una voz preocupada la saco de su ensoñación _"no me digan que alguien me vio caer tan estúpidamente" _se puso roja mientras escondía su rostro entre su despeinado cabello, había recibido golpes y caídas peores eso no le había dolido casi nada solo estaba el asunto de haberse ensuciado.

Los pasos de alguien corriendo a su encuentro la hicieron alzar la vista avergonzada topándose con unos ojos celestes y cabello platinado, asintió con pesar viendo como la mirada de la otra persona se tranquilizaba.

―Que bueno―la chica abrió los ojos a mas no poder la voz era de un hombre, bueno era una voz muy dulce pero seguía siendo de hombre, la chica asintió avergonzada _"oh demonios por un momento pensé que era mujer"._

Se puso de pie sin ninguna dificultad, pero sintió un ligero ardor en la rodilla, al parecer se había raspado un poquito la pierna ―bueno no es nada grave…―murmuro para si misma _"por lo menos no me atropellaron por andar de distraída"._

―Esta sangrando―le dijo preocupado el muchacho de antes.

―Tranquilo no es nada grave y bueno muchas gracias por su preocupación ya me tengo que ir ―se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse pero la mano del otro se lo impidió, lo miro desconcertada este por su parte al notar su mirada solo la soltó mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

―Es que yo tenía unas cosas y no es bueno que ande con una herida sucia se podría infectar y eso―la jovencita asintió tenía razón.

El otro al ver la aceptación de su ayuda le indico que se sentara en una banca mientras sacaba unas toallitas húmedas y una curita con estampado de conejitos, los ojos de la chica brillaron al ver el estampado ―¡que lindo!―exclamo con una sonrisa soñadora, el de ojos celestes solo se rio un poquito, la otra solo se obligó a guardar la compostura mientras la curaban.

―Entonces ¿usted vio todo verdad?―pregunto avergonzada la de ojos cafés.

―Si bueno ¡no! yo no vi debajo de su falda y eso yo―el muchacho agarro un fuerte tono rojo mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a negar frenéticamente, la chica solo se rio divertida.

―Sé que no vio nada traigo un short largo puesto―le sonrió para tranquilizarlo _"además mi falda básicamente me llega solo un poco arriba de las rodillas no creo que se pueda ver algo"_ vio como el chico suspiro aliviado.

―Etto ya me tengo que ir se me está haciendo tarde con un encargo, ¡muchas gracias!―la joven se puso de pie y se fue patinando rápidamente dejando algo desubicado al dueño del lunar―¡Por cierto me llamo Nanami!―agrego antes de desaparecer de la vista del otro. Nitori solo sonrió un poquito mientras el empezaba a caminar también.

* * *

Llego a su casa y vio a su mamá y a su papá alistándose para ir a trabajar, estos se la quedaron viendo raro pero no dijo nada solo subió como huracán al cuarto de su hermana para buscar el dichoso trabajo, al hallarlo se bajó la escaleras de 2 en 2 y salió de su casa corriendo para ponerse sus patines, sus padres solo suspiraron al escucharla gritar ―¡Favor a Rin y que les vaya bien en el trabajo!

―No importa cuántas veces nos mudemos Nanami nunca llega temprano―suspiro la mujer.

Su esposo solo asintió ya acostumbrado a eso.

* * *

Salió a una velocidad horriblemente rápida de su hogar, giraba agarrándose de postes porque si no derraparía _"Dios bendiga los postes", _doblo en otras calles más y llego casi sin aliento topándose con su hermana mayor esperándola. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y le dio el trabajo.

―Gracias Nanami me salvaste la vida―era de menor estatura que ella y tenía mucho más pecho.

―Nada de gracias me debes un helado―entorno los ojos sobre su hermana que solo rodo sus ojos y le dio el dinero suficiente para un helado.

―Aprovechada―murmuro la de menor estatura.

―Solo soy justa enana―menciono la otra feliz, su hermana solo sonrió nunca le pedía nada por sus favores seguro estaba en banca rota y por eso le pidió el dinero, suspiro su hermana menor no sabía que era ahorrar.

―Carajo ya se me hizo tardísimo, ¡nos vemos en la casa!―se fue del parque mientras su hermana solo negaba con la cabeza _"¿cuándo madurara?"._

* * *

Subió las escaleras de 2 en 2 mientras respiraba agitadamente, vio la puerta del que iba a ser su salón y por no calcular la fuerza lo abrió con algo de violencia. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, bajo la mirada avergonzada aunque en el fondo estaba algo aliviada todavía no estaba su profesora encargada, camino con la cabeza baja ante las miradas curiosas hasta que una voz la salvo del martirio.

―Nanami―vio como Makoto le sonreía mientras alzaba la mano llamando su atención, esta suspiro aliviada mientras se dirigía a un campo que se encontraba vacío atrás de Tachibana.

―Tachibana-san me alegra verlo―le sonrió.

―No me agregues el "san" me hace sentir viejo y llámame por mi nombre por favor―la chica solo asintió no muy segura.

―Siento que todo el mundo me está viendo―agrego consternada al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

―Sera porque parece que tienes un nido en el cabello y tienes el uniforme sucio―agrego una voz burlesca a su izquierda.

―¡Rin!―regaño el mayor de los Tachibana.

La jovencita parpadeo confundida, se puso de pie y se miró a través del reflejo de la ventana y simplemente no pudo evitar reírse divertida, se volvió a sentar todavía riéndose en realidad estaba llorando de la risa mientras se sostenía el estómago _"duele"_ pensó divertida mientras usaba todas sus habilidades para dejar de reír.

Vio como los ojos verdes y rojizos la miraban extrañada ―perdón es que mi hermana me levanto temprano para "arreglarme" y ahora parezco que salí de un basurero o de una pelea― suspiro quitándose el rastro de lágrimas ―con razón Rin-onee-chan me quedo viendo raro― finalizo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

―Déjame te ayudo― Makoto se puso cerca de ella y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cabello de esta _"es muy sedoso"_ pensó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas igual que la castaña ―¿he?―saco unas hojas del cabello de esta extrañado.

―Supongo que son de cuando me caí…―murmuro avergonzada terminando de bajarle el volumen a su cabello.

El pelirrojo solo alzo una ceja con una mueca divertida en el rostro, la chica inflo infantilmente los mofletes mientras lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las mejillas rojas.

―Pero ¿si estás bien?―la voz preocupada del castaño la hizo voltearse de nuevo.

―Sip un muchacho me ayudo y me dio esta curita con figuras de conejitos―menciono con los ojos iluminados al pensar en los conejos.

Makoto se rió suavecito y Rin solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro. El de ojos verdes tomo asiento en su lugar la profesora había llegado.

* * *

Su profesora encargada la había detenido en el receso, cuando salía junto a Makoto y Rin, para informarle que lo mejor sería unirse a un club para agregar algo más a su historial para la universidad, ella solo asintió mientras salía pensativa topándose con Rin y Makoto que la esperaban afuera.

Les sonrió agradecida ―si que te tardaste―le dijo el pelirrojo, esta solo suspiro divertida Matsuoka-san le parecía tan tsundere.

―¡Nana-chan!―apenas cruzo la puerta para ir a la azotea una persona la tacleo, una persona rubia y de ojos rosas que la abrazaba, la chica adquirió un tono demasiado rojo.

―¡Nagisa-kun no hagas eso estas sofocando a Nanami-san!―menciono el de lentes cruzado de brazos.

―¡¿Nanami-chan estas bien?!―pregunto el ojiverde con la intención de ayudar a pararla pero alguien se le adelanto.

Vio incrédula como el pelirrojo le ofrecía la mano para levantarse, esta lo tomo agradecida _"como lo pensaba Matsuoka-san es muy tsundere"_ le sonrió agradecida pero este desvió la mirada.

―Etto―la voz de una chica la hizo mirar al frente topándose con una pelirroja ―hola soy Matsuoka Kou la hermana de Rin-onii-chan―menciono la otra con una sonrisa.

―Mucho gusto Fushikawa Nanami soy nueva―hizo una reverencia.

―Se llama Gou―dijo divertido el rubio.

―¡Que me llamo Kou!―le grito la pelirroja.

―¡Kou!

―¡Gou!

―Dejen de pelear por favor, asustan a Nanami-san―pidió derrotado Rei.

Ambos dejaron de pelear al instante decidiendo sentarse a comer.

―¿Y porque tardaron tanto?―pregunto Nagisa.

―Es que Amaya-sensei me pidió que me uniera a un club― explico pensativa.

―¡Genial! ¡Otra integrante más para el club de natación!―celebro Nagisa.

En la mirada de la joven se notaba el desconcierto a esto― etto en realidad pensaba unirme al club de arte, cocina o jardinería―explico apenada.

―Pero nosotros formamos parte del club de natación, ya todos somos amigos y Nana-chan se ve que es agradable y se lleva con nosotros―menciono con un puchero en el rostro el de ojos rosas.

La otra trago grueso al pensar en ello _"si supieran que ni si quiera sé nadar y también esta lo otro"_ soltó un suspiro afligida.

―¿Por qué?―esta vez pregunto el de sonrisa gentil dando una mirada que la otra no pudo ignorar.

―Yo… bueno es que amo el agua pero no sé nadar ni si quiera para salvarme―dijo derrotada y avergonzada, demonios ¡tenía 18 años y no sabía nadar!

―Si es por eso no te preocupes Nanami-san nosotros te podemos enseñar―la reconforto la de ojos rojizos, al ver la inseguridad de la otra prosiguió ―nosotros como los integrantes del club nos comprometemos a ayudarte con eso.

―Es cierto yo cuando ingrese no sabía nadar pero entre todos me ayudaron y aprendí―le explico Rei con una sonrisa.

―¿Y?―todos se la quedaron viendo fijamente esperando la respuesta de esta.

La otra se quedó pensativa por un momento con la mirada baja ―también me da pena usar traje de baño…―murmuro sonrojada provocando una sonrisa en la menor de los Matsuoka cosa que se volvió en una mueca de desconcierto al ver a todos con un leve sonrojo _"que extraño ¿sera que?..."._

―Por lo menos piénsalo Nanami-san― la de ojos cafés alzo la mirada para asentir ante la propuesta de Kou.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llego hoy -3- las votaciones del nombre estuvieron muy peleadas pero gano Nanami Fushikawa espero no les moleste y etto se que pensaban que sería Haru pero recuerden hoy era el primer día de clases y Haru-chan nunca va –o- bueno aquí están las votaciones de hoy y lo que esta entre comillas son sus pensamientos al dar la respuesta:

1.¿ A cuál club quieres pertenecer?

a)club de natación _"la verdad es que me da pena pero suena interesante y no me puedo negar a sus miradas_".

b)Club de jardinería _"me gustan mucho las plantas lo siento"_.

c)Club de cocina _"no se cocinar nada y necesito aprender a que por lo menos no se me queme el agua"._

d)Club de arte _"soy bastante buena en esto y supongo que seria bueno para el historial y eso no quiere decir que no pueda visitar a los del club de natación"._

el próximo capitulo tu hermana decide peinarte diferente que decisión prefieres (cada peinado le llamara la atención a alguno de los chicos decide basándote en los conocimientos que tienes de los personajes)

e ir al instituto con tu cabello normal.

que te haga una cola de caballo alta.

que te haga 2 colitas bajas.

que te haga una trenza que atraviese tu cabello suelto.

que te haga ondulaciones.

que te haga una media cola.

Y si amigas mías son 6 porque en el próximo cap aparece Haru –w-

**Nota: cuando ya estén todos los personajes comenzara el amor ewe/**

**Bye bye~**

**Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento tarde mucho pero es que QnQ se me borro el capitulo entero o no lo guarde no me recuerdo y y tuve que empezarlo de nuevo QnQ perdon!1**

**Bueno siguiendo con lo de siempre ya saben los personajes no me pertecen si no a sus respectivo creadores ;3**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**"Decisión"**

Giro su vista hacia la ventana, suspiro incomoda en su asiento _"¿y ahora qué hago?"_, suspiro por quinta vez desde que habían entrado a clases, estaba indecisa, no sabía que elegir con respecto a lo de su club; es decir, ya tenía unos clubs preseleccionados y bueno tampoco es como si pudiera hacer a un lado las miradas suplicantes de todos. Se irguió en su asiento mientras se alborotaba un poco los cabellos.

Aunque después se incomodó al caer en cuenta en todas las miradas que le estaban dando sus compañeros de clases, en la que podía notar una mirada preocupada por parte de Makoto, una divertida por parte de Rin y una totalmente molesta por parte de su profesor de matemáticas. Trago grueso.

―Entonces señorita Fushikawa, ¿nos haría el honor de mostrarnos como se hace el problema?― la voz sarcástica y enojada de su profesor le provoco un ligero escalofrió. Se puso de pie con dificultad, con pasos torpes se dirigió hacia el profesor y tomo la tiza que este le ofrecía _"Dios debo tener la cara roja, ¡me arde!"_ vio el problema y suspiro agradecida, sabia como hacerlo. Lo hizo sin ningún problema, lo reviso y sonrio levemente satisfecha con el resultado de este por lo que regreso donde estaba parado su profesor y le dio la tiza intentando no tener contacto visual con este. Rápidamente tomo asiento ante la mirada atenta e incrédula de todos.

―¿Esta bien?―pregunto con un deje divertido de voz el mayor de los Matsuoka.

El profesor carraspeo incomodo murmurando un escueto ―si―dirigió la vista hacia la chica de cabello castaño oscuro ―pero para la próxima señorita Fushikawa ponga atención―la chica asintió enérgicamente.

Por suerte el timbre de salida sonó, sus compañeros comenzaron a salir apresuradamente; sin embargo, ella se tomó su tiempo y con paciencia comenzó a salir junto con Rin y Makoto que la esperaron al lado de la puerta. Suspiro para sus adentros _"tengo que poner más atención"._

―Buen show, no pensé que tuvieras tantas agallas―comento el pelirrojo mientras la miraba divertida.

―¿He?―no comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo.

El pelirrojo enarco un ceja―de retar al profesor de matemáticas y hacer el problema bien―explico con simpleza.

―¿Qué cosa?―agradecía al señor que ella se ponía roja pero no tartamudeaba porque si no ya lo estaría haciendo.

Esta vez el que intervino fue el dueño de los ojos verdes ―es que el profesor llevaba un rato hablándote entonces se enojó y te dijo que si sabias hacer el problema sin ni siquiera el haber explicado hacer el problema pasaras a hacerlo―el mayor de los hermanos Tachibana le sonrio condescendientemente.

―Oh…―su cara obtuvo un color nuevo de rojo y comenzó a sentir como le ardía y le daba dolor de cabeza ―apenas llevo aquí un día y el profesor de matemáticas ya me odia―susurro por lo bajo con una expresión depresiva.

Makoto la miro con ternura para después acercarse y comenzar a acariciarle el cabello como hacía con sus hermanitos cuando estos estaban tristes _"Nanami-chan es muy tierna"_ ―no pasa nada, ya se le olvidara―le mostro una gran sonrisa aunque esta flaqueo cuando la de ojos cafés alzo la vista para verlo, estaban algo llorosos y tenía un sonrojo en su rostro. El rostro del de ojos verdes adquirió un tono pálido de rosa _"no puedo dejar de verla y mi corazón, siento como si se me fuera a salir del pecho" _el gruñido fastidiado de su amigo pelirrojo y la cara preocupada de la chica lo trajeron a la realidad. Se alejó apresuradamente de la de cabello castaño balbuceando cosas incoherentes chocando con unos casilleros que estaban cerca.

―¡Nana-chan!―el de mayor estatura suspiro aliviado al ver como su amigo rubio intervenía salvándolo _"lo que me paso fue… raro"_

―¿Makoto-senpai?―vio como la manager del club se lo quedaba viendo extrañada.

―No pasa nada―le dio una sonrisa para dirigirse hacia un Nagisa que abrazaba eufóricamente a una chica completamente roja. Soltó una risita ante la situación, aunque algo muy dentro de él no se sintió bien.

―Hu, etto recuerden hoy tenemos práctica en conjunto con los de Samezuka deberíamos irnos ya―intervino la hermana del de dientes de tiburón.

Todos asintieron ante eso, por lo que Nagisa a su pesar se separó de la castaña ―que lastima yo quería pasar más tiempo con Nana-chan―el de ojos rosáceos hizo un puchero mientras todos se dirigían a la salida del instituto.

―Bueno ya nos vamos Nanami-san esperamos que pronto se una a nosotros―la pelirroja le sonrio amablemente.

―Bye bye Nana-chan―Nagisa se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después darle una sonrisa divertida y salir corriendo.

―Hasta mañana Nanami-san―se despidió rápido el de lentes para después salir corriendo detrás de Nagisa.

Makoto y Rin solo se despidieron con la mano para después salir corriendo detrás de los demás mientras que Kou solo le sonrio y se fue caminando detrás de ellos mientras murmuraba cosas de que eran unos desconsiderados con ella.

―Adiós― soltó en un susurro todavía algo sonrojada por lo que había hecho el de menor estatura anteriormente. Suspiro para después sonreír _"hice buenos amigos espero seguir llevándome bien con ellos"._

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de su nuevo hogar a paso tranquilo, sabía que el único que estaría a su regreso seria el muy expresivo de su hermano, noten el sarcasmos por favor _"la única manera de que sea más expresivo es molestándolo con su nombre"_ negó con la cabeza al recordar el comportamiento de su lindo y adorable hermano menor.

Paro en una tienda que se encontraba por el camino que la llevaba a su hogar, podría comprar por fin su helado, sonrio con felicidad pura cuando le quito la envoltura a su helado y se sentó en una de las banquitas que estaban cerca de la playa. _"De algo sirvió ayudar a Rin"_ soltó una risita divertida al recordar el nombre de sus nuevos amigos_ "ahora que lo pienso todos tienen nombre de chica, hu… Si fuera una anime seguro que hacen puro fandom yaoi_" se rio por sus pensamientos para después darle una lamida a su helado. _"Dios está buenísimo, ¡viva la fresa!"_ celebro internamente aunque eso no le duro mucho porque casi se ahoga con el helado al ver como una persona se estaba desnudando en plena playa _"¿un n-nudista?" s_e puso de pie con intenciones de huir valientemente pero algo se estampo contra su cara provocando que el helado cayera al piso junto con lo que se le estampo en la cara.

―¿Una camisa?―murmuro extrañada tomando una camisa azul, con ahora rastros rosas, entre sus manos _"¡el nudista!"_ se exalto al encontrar el porqué de la camisa voladora, se dio media vuelta con intenciones de correr pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo. Trago grueso y volteo despacio, casi con miedo, hasta la fuente de ese agarre firme pero no agresivo en su muñeca.

―Mi camisa―la voz neutra la paralizo, aunque al ver la mirada azulada de este supo que no era una mala persona _"tal vez sea igual de expresivo que Misaki, pobres de sus amigos seguro tienen que ser adivinos" _una leve sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios al hacer la comparación.

Haruka solo alzo una ceja extrañado por la sonrisa de la chica que tenía helado en la cara, esta pareció regresar a la tierra porque abrió los ojos avergonzada mientras le tiraba la camisa en la cara gritando ―¡perdón!― para después salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Él no lo noto pero su vista brillo _"interesante",_ comenzó a caminar en dirección del mar para seguir con lo suyo _"ser libre"._

* * *

Cuando llego a su casa llego cansada y sudada por la corrida que se había pegado _"¿Por qué demonios salí corriendo?, si yo no hice nada malo" _suspiro avergonzada con su comportamiento _"bueno por lo menos no lo voy a volver a ver en mi vida" _sonrio algo feliz a su conclusión final ―ya llegue―dijo en voz alta mientras ingresaba en el interior de su hogar después de haberse sacado los zapatos.

―Hola―su hermano solo se la quedo viendo con una expresión aburrida aunque después de ver bien el rostro de su hermana mayor alzo una ceja extrañado ―¿Por qué tienes rosa la cara?―los ojos color miel la miraron algo extrañados.

―Hu, carajo es cierto mi helado― murmuro lastimera mientras se tocaba el rostro―bueno me voy a bañar.

―Si haznos el favor―dijo su hermano en modo de burla aun con la misma cara aburrida.

La otra solo se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa ―claro Misaki-chan―le saco la lengua para después meterse al baño rápidamente.

Algo estrellándose contra la puerta del baño fue lo último que escucho antes de desconectarse del mundo y meterse a la ducha "_amo el agua" _cerró los ojos relajándose en el instante.

* * *

Salió del baño ya vestida con su pijama, sabía que era temprano para ella pero que más daba, su madre ya había llegado del trabajo. Bajo con calma las escaleras en dirección de la cocina donde estaba su mamá cocinando algo.

―¿Qué tal el primer día Misaki?―pregunto con una sonrisa.

―Bien―apenas y contesto su hermano mientras la miraba con molestia _"solo es un nombre no veo porque se molesta tanto" _lo ignoro y tomo una manzana verde para darle un mordisco.

―¿Y tú Nanami?―su madre suspiro al ver como sus hijos se estaban matando con la mirada.

―Hu pues bien, por suerte no llegue tarde e hice muchos amigos―le pego otro mordisco a su manzana feliz de la vida.

―¿Amigos lindos?―pregunto divertida su madre mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Casi se atraganto con la manzana, su hermano desinteresado solo le dio un manotazo sin muchos ánimos, _"¿lindos?, ahora que lo pienso son lindos"_ un sonrojo débil se posiciono en sus mejillas.

―Bien eso lo dice todo―la madre de ambos jóvenes rio divertida.

―Hay mamá―se quejó por lo bajo para seguir comiendo su manzana.

* * *

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba cenando con toda su familia, y como pasaba en el desayuno, su hermana y hermano peleando, su madre riendo con alguna tontera que se decía y su padre interviniendo cuando no podía cenar tranquilo. Amaba a su familia.

Se lanzó a su cama_, "hoy fue un buen día"_, bostezo _"hu, el club es cierto"_ cerro los ojos y recordó la sensación que la invadía cuando tocaba el agua.

_"La verdad es que me da pena pero suena interesante y no me puedo negar a sus miradas, y también de alguna forma siento que es lo correcto" _sonrio para después quedarse dormida

* * *

Soltó un gritito cuando se estrelló de lleno contra el piso de su habitación ―¿pero qué mier…?―no termino la oración al ver a su hermana parada frente a ella con un vaso vacío. Bien ya sabía porque demonios había sentido que le habían echado agua.

―Al baño, ahora―su hermana le dio una mala cara.

Miro el reloj de su cuarto y se dio cuenta que la había despertado una hora antes de lo que tenía que levantar ―No―mascullo medio dormida mientras se metía entre las sabanas de su cama.

―Sería una lástima que mamá se diera cuenta de cosas que no debe ¿verdad?―le dijo con malicia.

Salió disparada de su habitación en dirección del baño. Cuando salió con solo la camisa blanca del uniforme puesta su hermana ya tenía muchas cosas en la cómoda de su cuarto. Sin muchas ganas tomo asiento cerrando los ojos en el proceso esperaba que no le hiciera nada doloroso.

―Como te tardaste unos 40 minutos en el baño solo me da tiempo de peinarte―bufo exasperada para comenzar con su labor.

Se miró en el espejo cuando su hermana le había dicho que había terminado , por suerte no le había dolido solo le había hecho una media cola en la que había puesto un lacito rojo ni muy grande ni muy pequeño ―lindo ¿verdad?

―Si―le contesto mientras daba un bostezo, para después ambas bajar a desayunar.

En el desayuno su madre le dijo que se veía bonita y que debía empezar a ser más femenina, su hermano solo medio la miro, asintió y siguió comiendo, y su padre bueno su padre no dijo nada.

Después de desayunar cada quien se fue por su lado, ella por su parte iba concentrada en la música que iba escuchando "escondí este pequeño deseo, este sueño y estos sentimientos en mi corazón aun cuando quería decírtelos cada vez más" la frase de la canción Loveless de VanaN'Ice se quedó un rato haciendo eco en su mente _" me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá estar enamorada hasta ese punto" _sus ojos se perdieron en el mar con cierta_ tristeza "seria horrible estar en una situación parecida, bueno es obvio que no va a terminar como esa saga de Vocaloid pero sería muy triste estar en un triángulo amoroso o algo así de amigos " _negó con la cabeza para después sonreír _"eso solo pasa en juegos otome"_ .

Una mano en su hombro la hizo pegar un brinquito asustada, pero se calmó al ver como Makoto la miraba preocupado por lo que se quitó los audífonos ―perdón Nanami-chan es que te vi como que ida― explico avergonzado.

La otra solo soltó una risita ―tranquilo Makoto-kun es mi culpa por quedarme como tonta―le sonrio, el mayor le regreso el gesto parpadeando al caer en cuenta del nuevo peinado de la pequeña.

―Me gusta―la otra solo lo miro confundida, el castaño se sonrojo algo mientras reía torpemente cayendo en cuenta de que lo que había dicho se podía interpretar por lo que señalo el peinado mientras se rascaba nervioso la mejilla.

―Oh, gracias Makoto-kun―la otra le sonrio con ternura.

―Aunque me gusta más tu cabello al natural, es muy sedoso―Makoto trago grueso al no encontrar nada que hacer.

―Makoto― Fushikawa se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa voz masculina, era la del tipo de ayer en la tarde.

―Ah si―murmuro medio distraído―ella es una nueva compañera y también es nueva en Iwatobi y tal vez también sea una nueva integrante del club de natación―explico el de mirada amable.

―Fresa―murmuro neutro como siempre.

_"Me lleva, ¡todavía se recuerda!" _―Yo ah ¡perdón!―dio una reverencia avergonzada, Makoto solo alzo una ceja confundido al notar cierta diversión en la mirada de Haru.

―No pasa nada―contesto igual de expresivo Nanase.

―Bueno él es Haruka Nanase―intervino Tachibana.

―Ah mucho gusto, Fushikawa Nanami―dio otra reverencia corta.

―Bueno lo mejor será seguir caminando para que no se nos haga tarde―agrego el más alto mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con el de ojos azules y la de ojos oscuros.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto, donde eran esperados por todos los demás integrantes del club de natación, Nagisa se abalanzo como se le estaba haciendo costumbre sobre la castaña.

―¡Buenos días Nana-chan!―menciono mientras la abrazaba―a también buenos días Mako-chan, Haru-chan― Hazuki alzo la mano aun mientras abrazaba a la otra.

―Nagisa-kun estas incomodando a Nanami-san―intervino el de lentes.

El de ojos rosáceos solo le saco la lengua ―lo que pasa es que Rei-chan esta celoso de que estoy abrazando a Nana-chan.

El de lentes se sonrojo mientras negaba eufóricamente―n-no es cierto estar celoso no es hermoso.

La pelirroja decidió intervenir ―¿y bueno Nanami-san que decidió?―pregunto con una sonrisa.

Nagisa la soltó para poder observarla junto con los demás ―amm bueno decidí que me gustaría entrar al club, me gusta mucho el agua y me encantaría aprender a nadar y hacerlo junto con todos ustedes―explico con entusiasmo y cierto brillo en la mirada.

Nanase la miro con cierto brillo en la mirada, Makoto sonrio ampliamente igual que Rei, Nagisa y Gou; mientras que Rin solo la miraba aprobatoriamente con una sonrisa.

―¡Bien tenemos una nueva integrante!―celebro Nagisa mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

―Bien Nanami-chan nos acompañara hoy a los entrenamientos en Samezuka―la jovencita asintió.

El timbre los hizo ingresar rápidamente a las instalaciones. Entraron para desgracia de la castaña con matemáticas, y ya se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa el profesor no dejaba de mirarla.

Agradeció que la clase termino pronto, inspecciono por un momento su aula, _"no había notado que estaba sentada al lado de Nanase-san"_ sonrio levemente al recordar cuando lo conoció.

Después todas las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y la hora de ir al instituto Samezuka para las prácticas por fin había llegado cosa que la entusiasmo.

―¡Bien vámonos!― la voz enérgica de Hazuki le contagio alegría.

Ella iba en el auto de Amakata-sensei junto con Rei y Nagisa, mientras que los otros iban en el auto de Rin. Cuando llego abrió los ojos fascinada con la arquitectura del lugar.

―Es genial―murmuro extasiada.

―Espera a que veas la piscina―dijo divertido Makoto.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad ―¿Quién es ella?―volteo atrás viendo como un tipo alto y pelirrojo la miraba fijamente.

―Es una nueva integrante del club―explico feliz Kou.

―Que bueno que hay más mujeres―agrego Mikoshiba feliz.

Matsuoka solo bufo ofendida.

―Bueno hora de empezar―todos se dirigieron a los vestidores para ponerse sus trajes de baño a excepción de ella y Kou quienes se sentaron en una banquita cerca de la piscina.

Miro fascinada como todos nadaban, sin darse cuenta se puso de pie _"sus formas de nadar son únicas y atrayentes" _no se dio cuenta pero todos al terminar de nadar la observaban por un rato atraídos por la expresiva mirada _"¡espero poder nadar así algún día!"_ Pensó con entusiasmo; sin embargo, una voz la saco de su ensoñación ante la atenta mirada de los integrantes del club de natación Iwatobi.

―¿Fushikawa-san?―regreso la vista hacia la persona que le hablaba, sonrio feliz al ver al chico que le había ayudado cuando cayó.

―Hola, etto…

―Nitori Aiichirou―le informo el de ojos celestes.

―Oh gracias Nitori-san―le sonrio.

El otro también le sonrio aunque cambio su mirada alegre a una preocupada ―¿Cómo está de su herida?

―No fue nada aunque muchas gracias ―se dirigió hacia un banquito siendo seguida por Nitori ―por cierto llámeme por mi nombre.

―¿Nanami-san?―inquirió dudoso, la chica solo asintió― entonces conmigo también―agrego Aii feliz.

―Por cierto, Aiichirou-san ¿Dónde compro las banditas? Es que me gustaron mucho―pregunto algo avergonzada.

―En el centro comercial, en el segundo piso cerca de la fuente―casi podía ver un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza _"no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde queda eso"_, suspiro frustrada aunque le agradeció de todas formas.

―Hum tengo que ir al centro así que si Nanami-san quiere la puedo llevar― el de cabello grisáceo le sonrio amablemente.

―¡Si muchas gracias!―sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

Cuando terminaron las prácticas se dirigieron hacia los autos aunque ella solo se quedó parada junto a ellos esperando a Nitori, por lo que ninguno arrancaba los vehículos.

―Ah es cierto perdón es que iba a salir con Aiichirou-san al centro―informo avergonzada la chica al ver que ningún auto se iba, aunque no estaba segura si lo mejor había sido decirlo así porque Amakata-sensei y Gou se habían echado una mirada cómplice mientras soltaban una risita.

―No sabía que Nana-chan tenía novio―dijo un desilusionado Nagisa.

Desgraciadamente en ese instante llego Nitori ganándose una sonrisa amarga por parte de Tachibana, una mirada más fría de las normales por parte de Haruka y una mueca molesta por parte de Rin; por su parte Nagisa seguía lamentándose y Rei miraba incomodo a otra dirección.

Gou entrecerró los ojos al sentir lo tenso del ambiente.

―¡¿Qué?!―grito sonrojada la nueva integrante del club de natación.

―¿No es tu novio?―pregunto Rin alzando una ceja.

―No―murmuro avergonzada mientras miraba como Aii solo los miraba sin entender nada ―solo me estaba haciendo el favor de llevarme a una tienda al centro comercial.

El de ojos celeste no entendía nada por lo que solo le pregunto si estaba lista para irse, y después de ese incomodo momento ambos se dirigieron al centro comercial.

* * *

Sigo sin entender porque me preguntaron si Aiichirou-san era mi novio, lo mejor será dejar de pensar en eso. La tienda a la que me llevo Aiichirou-san era muy bonita y me encontré una pulsera que tenía unos dijes de signos musicales, desgraciadamente no tenía dinero suficiente, tendré que ahorrar.

Ahora me encuentro en una heladería con él, ambos estamos comiéndonos unos helados, el mío es de fresa y el de él de vainilla.

―¿Nanami-san?―me pregunto mientras seguía comiendo.

Le conteste con un sonidito en señal de que le estaba poniendo atención.

―Me gusta el nuevo peinado que lleva―sentí que un sonrojo se ponía en mis mejillas, alce la vista y me topé con su mirada, él también estaba algo sonrojado ―ah por cierto vi esto, y parecía que a Nanami-san le gusto asa que espero que no le molesto que lo allá comprado para usted―me dio algo avergonzado una cajita. La abrí avergonzada y estaba la pulsera que había visto, no podía aceptarla pero la mirada suplicante que me dio era mucho para mí, suspire aceptándola y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento.

―Muchas gracias Aiichirou-kun pero no era necesario―le explique avergonzada mientras él me sonreía y me ponía la pulsera ya que yo sola no podía.

―No importa, me alegro mucho ver a Nanami-chan de nuevo―me dio una sonrisa muy bonita. Mi rostro debe estar como el de un tomate.

Después de eso se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa pero me negué, ya lo había molestado mucho por hoy, por lo que solo me dejo en la estación de trenes.

Sin duda había sido un muy buen día.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Ne no tengo perdon lo se QnQ bueno bueno gracias por llegar aquí ;D ya saben, bueno la opción que escogieron era el peinado de Nitori-chan ta da~ por lo que su primera cita fue con él ;3 ammm es cierto aclaraciones, al final de cada capitulo de ahora en adelante dependiendo de las elecciones que hagan tendrán citas casuales cmo en CDM 3 -w- ah y como podrán notar las citas serán narradas en primera persona espero que no les desagrade -o-

Bien bien ahora las votaciones :d ya saben lo de los paréntesis son pensamientos :3

Siguiente capítulo:

Encargos de una madre: al parecer tu mamá necesita que vayas de compras, una paradita casual para algo que necesitas te lleva a encontrarte con cierta personita ¿Quién será?

¿Cómo deseas ir vestida?

A) Pantalón negro, unas vans grises y un abrigo azul _"me gusta estar cómoda, no se como le hace la gente usando vestidos y esas cosas es incomodo y vergonzoso"._

_B) _Short negro, converses clásicas, camisa turquesa, abrigo gris de botones y bufanda negra oscuro con rayas azules _"¡¿Por qué demonios no tengo pantalones limpios?!"_

C) Vestido celeste claro, zapatos bajos negros, abrigo negro un poco antes de las rodillas, bufanda gris _"¡Rin estas muerta! ¡¿Dónde mierda esta mi ropa normal?!"_

2. Tienes tiempo de sobra a que lugar te gustaría ir.

_A) _Una heladería _"helado de fresa" :Q__

_B) _Tienda de trajes de baño _"la verdad necesito comprar uno por más vergonzoso que sea"_

C) Parque _"seria bueno tomar algo de aire"_

_D) _Librería _"quiero comprar unos libros que vi hace poco"_

E) Tienda de videojuegos _"necesito unos nuevos, ya a los que tengo le di la vuelta"_

vergonzosa e inesperada de tu hermana, tienes que ir a una tienda de ropa interior y a comprar unos zapatos para ella.

A)Decirle a tu acompañante que te acompañe.

B)Inventar una excusa y salir huyendo.

C)Quedarse callada esperando un milagro.

Nota: por cierto voy a estar dibujando las cosas, asi que voy a subir dentro de poco un dibujo de la cita que tuviste con Nitori-chan ;3 de antemano disculpas por los dibujos QnQ hare lo mejor que pueda, después informare en donde los subiré. A por cierto en las opciones no esta Nitori porque la idea es que tengas citas con todos .3.

Nota 2: pueden buscarme en Facebook salgo como Nicole López (odio mi nombre -3-U) bueno soy la rarita que sale en un columpio de esos de llanta .o. Bueno bye bye~

Acepto sugerencias ;3

**Nanami off~**


End file.
